


Planeetat tietävät

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, M/M, Rituals, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Olevaisen tuolle puolen näkevät silmät kohdistivat katseensa polulle pysähtyneeseen henkilöön.





	Planeetat tietävät

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: S  
Paritus: Ronan/Harry  
Tyylilaji: romanssi
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 040. Näkö, Kaiken maailman ficletit "taivas"

  
  
  


**Planeetat tietävät**

  
  
Varjot kietoutuivat Kielletyssä metsässä kulkevan hahmon ympärille tehden tästä osan metsää. Vain kuunsirppi antoi valoa ja senkin tiheä lehvistö peitti maanpinnalla kulkevien silmiltä. Kavioiden töminä pehmeällä neulas- ja lehtimatolla sai kulkijan pysähtymään, hän oli jo lähes määräpaikassaan, mutta se ei estänyt häntä olemasta varuillaan.  
  
  
Äänet kuuluivat vasemmalta, mutta metsän pimeydessä hän ei erottanut juuri muuta kuin vähäistä liikettä. Pian kuitenkin puiden jyhkeiden runkojen välistä astui polulle tuttu hahmo, jopa pimeydessä saattoi nähdä, kuinka karva kiilteli punertavana miehen kyljillä. Olevaisen tuolle puolen näkevät silmät kohdistivat katseensa polulle pysähtyneeseen henkilöön.  
  
  
— Jupiterin asema Orionin vyössä kertoi, että tulet luokseni turvallisesti, mutta silti kiirehdin paikalle. Viime tapaamisestamme on aikaa, eikä odotus ollut yhtään helpompaa, vaikka tiesimmekin sen pituuden edeltä käsin, surumielinen ääni totesi. Ronanin kasvoilla ei surusta ollut merkkiäkään, vain hillittyä tyytyväisyyttä.  
  
  
— Minäkin ikävöin sinua, Harry totesi ja kohotti kätensä kentaurin parrakkaalle poskelle hellään tervehdykseen.  
  
  
— Kaikki merkit ovat suotuisia rituaalille, mutta oletko sinä valmis ottamaan paikkasi laumassa?  
  
  
— Olen ollut valmis siitä päivästä lähtien, kun planeetat johdattivat meidät ensimmäisen kerran yhteen. Sinun vierelläsi osana laumaa on minun paikkani, jos vain taivaat antavat sille siunauksensa.  
  
  
— Riisu silloin yltäsi ihmisvaatteet ja ota vastaan nektari, jolla jumalat antavat sinulle kentaurin muodon. Tämä muutos on pysyvä, tämän jälkeen ei paluuta ihmisyyteen ole. Niin ovat jumalat päättäneet aikojen alussa, niin on aina ollut ja niin on aina oleva.  
  
  
Niillä sanoilla alkoi rituaali, jollaista ei yksikään ulkopuolinen koskaan päässyt todistamaan, läsnä olivat metsä, taivas ja kentaurit. Seuraavana aamuna koulusta lähetetty etsintäpartio löysi vain kasan vaatteita, silmälasit ja katkaistun sauvan. Harry Potteria ei enää ollut olemassa.   
  
  
Kielletyssä metsässä Ronan tarkkaili planeettojen liikkeitä vierellään Folos, kentauri, jonka silmät olivat yhtä vihreät kuin vasta versonut ruoho.   
  
  
  



End file.
